Doble cumpleaños
by Hikari-AC
Summary: "- Es tu cumpleaños…- Acertó el del equipo rojo, dejando al de azul algo extrañado.- También es el mío… ¡Feliz cumpleaños, bro! ¿Acaso era normal que el "enemigo" te saludara en tu cumpleaños? O peor aún ¿Era normal que consideraras al enemigo como uno de tus amigos?" Scout x Scout - Yaoi


**Doble cumpleaños**

La noche lo acompañaba con esa brillante luna en el cielo, estaba afuera de su base, en otra parte del campo de batalla junto con su bate y su pelota de Baseball. Miraba ambos objetos recordando los antiguos tiempos jugando con sus amigos, tenía que admitir que extrañaba un poco aquella época, pero a la vez se sentía a gusto con la compañía que recibía por parte de su equipo.

El Scout azul agradecía todas las felicitaciones por su cumpleaños, pero también necesitaba un tiempo para estar consigo mismo, en el fondo, le gustaba la tranquilidad y reflexionar de vez en cuando.

La pelota subía y bajaba según el ritmo que su mano le iba dando, y su bate, presente en la otra mano, se movía ansioso esperando poder tocar su objetivo principal, ya extrañaba todos esos movimientos, extrañaba usar su bate en ese tipo de cosas y no para romper cabezas del equipo contrario. Se relamió los labios esperando el momento exacto para poder batear, agregó mayor presión en su bate esta vez con ambas manos, aprovechando que la pelota estaba aún en el aire, y golpeó produciendo un sonido seco, pero a la misma vez, maravilloso, limpio, tan bello para él que no podía describir lo que sus oídos sintieron al escucharlo.

Con una dirección algo curva, aquella esfera de color blanco voló por los aires cautivando la atención de Scout, pero, lo que más le extraño fue el extraño sonido que esta produjo al caer de su gran viaje. Con cautela, comenzó a tratar de divisar hasta donde había llegado, pero desde donde estaba no podía ver absolutamente nada… Sin embargo, uno voz muy conocida para el logró ayudarlo un poco, y solo se quedó en su lugar, mirando hacía donde estaba la voz.

-Al parecer has perdido…- Comentó el muchacho jugando con la pelota en su mano.- La atrape bateador.

-¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?- Preguntó, no con molestia, al contrario, una pequeña sonrisa simpática se le formo en el rostro al ver al otro muchacho

-Solo vine a tomar aire… Pero me encontré con esto, casi me golpea la cabeza.- Le respondió divertido, devolviéndole la bola al otro.

Era el Scout del equipo contrario, el rojo.

Para ser sinceros, si bien era del otro equipo no le desagradaba, era bastante simpático y hasta lo consideraba casi un amigo, a pesar de tener que herirse y estar en contra durante las batallas. A diferencia de él, el Scout azul tenía el cabello un poco más claro, al igual que su piel, y digamos que sus personalidades no eran tan iguales.

Recibió la pelota con la mano, mientras una ligera sonrisa se le escapaba tras aquel amistoso gesto.

El Scout rojo se le acercó mientras miraba el cielo de la noche, de forma lenta y con las manos en los bolsillos, era impresionante la calma que podía haber a esas horas en comparación al día, lleno de sonidos de armas, gritos de auxilio, de heridos y de muertes, y ahora lo único que se podía escuchar era como el viento se mezclaba con las pocas hojas que habían en aquel lugar

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿Verdad?

-¿E-Eh?

- Es tu cumpleaños…- Acertó el del equipo rojo, dejando al de azul algo extrañado.- También es el mío… ¡Feliz cumpleaños, _bro!_

¿Acaso era normal que el "enemigo" te saludara en tu cumpleaños? O peor aún ¿Era normal que consideraras al enemigo como uno de tus amigos? De cierta forma, sentía una alegría muy grande al recibir aquella felicitación, solo supo sonreír y dar las gracias mirando hacia otra parte. Obviamente lo saludo de vuelta, pero el Scout rojo parecía tener más personalidad y le dio las gracias dándole un golpecito en el brazo mientras una risa se le escapaba. El otro solo se sobó la parte golpeada con una sonrisa ladeada

-¡Hey! Te tengo un regalo…

-¿D – Disculpa?- Ok, eso sí que era extraño… ¿No será alguna trampa o algo?

-Lo que escuchaste idiota.- Comentó con gracia, luego soltó su bolso que llevaba casi siempre en la espalda y comenzó a buscar dentro de él.

No podía creer que le obsequiara algo, ahora se sentía como un egoísta al no poder darle nada a cambio, solo se quedó ahí de pie, frente al otro Scout, mirando como sacaba un paquete de mediano tamaño. Su mano se estiró hasta el otro muchacho y en su rostro se plantó una sonrisa ladeada, además de un notorio relajo en ambos ojos azules.

Aún tras el amable gesto, el más pálido pensaba que no podía aceptar ese regalo y solo se quedo mirando el paquete con cara de culpa, pero el otro muchacho no aceptaría esa actitud por parte del chiquillo, y luego de rodar los ojos hiso que el regalo llegara hasta las manos del otro.

-¿Por qué?- Susurro suavemente el de la camisa azul, para luego levantar la mirada hasta su "amigo"

-Es tu cumpleaños, algo te mereces ¿No crees?

Habían veces en las que el Scout del equipo R.E.D lo ponía algo nervioso, tenía esa habilidad de quedar cerca suyo y hacer que ninguno de sus músculos reaccionaran como para dar un paso atrás, era como una necesidad básica de su cuerpo quedar cerca del muchacho, y pareciera como que el otro chico le daba justo lo que necesitaba. No era la primera vez que comenzaba a pensar este tipo de cosas raras, menos que las sentía, a veces se confundía demasiado. ¿Qué será lo que de verdad lo ocurría con este tipo?

-De verdad, no puedo aceptarlo, digo…- Bajo la mirada frunciendo el ceño.- Yo no puedo darte nada a cambio.

-Solo ábrelo y ya.- Recibió como respuesta, y como estaba notando que el ambiente se formaba un poco incomodo, accedió algo cansado, rasgando el papel que envolvía al paquete.

Los pedazos de papel iban cayendo suavemente, mientras que los azulados ojos del Scout B.L.U comenzaban a examinar la caja, era bastante conocida, ya la había visto antes. Se arrodillo en el suelo colocando la caja con cuidado, notó como el muchacho del equipo contrario hacía la misma acción con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y como sus ojos lo miraban fijamente.

Abrió aquella caja y su cara fue de sorpresa completa, tomó aire al ver lo que tenía dentro. Hace mucho que lo quería, desde antes de entrar a las luchas, y ahora lo tenía, frente suyo, y todo gracias a el chico que estaba frente suyo.

-Esto… es tan…- No tenía palabras para describirlo. Muchos dirán que era una simple gorra, pero para él era la gorra de su equipo favorito que nunca había tenido

-Cuídala bien…- Susurró, con ojos tristes, pero a la vez una pequeña sonrisa se le formó decorando su rostro.

El de cabellos más claros captó el mensaje, el mensaje de que antes era suya y que era algo importante para él ¿De verdad esto estaba sucediendo?

Solo asintió, sonriendo de forma amplia, no pudo aguantar el impulso de la alegría que lo consumía y se lanzó a los brazos de Scout, soltando una risa alegre, cerrando los ojos con una gran sonrisa. Mientras tanto, el chico que estaba siendo abrazado solo se mantenía en shock por aquel acto tan repentino, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más rápido y como la risa de su "medio enemigo" lo llenaban de ternura, haciéndolo sonreír una vez más de forma involuntaria, dándose por vencido y rodeando al otro muchacho con sus brazos lo más fuerte que podía.

Lo quería, y le gustaba mucho verlo feliz… Nadie lo sabía, tampoco podían hacerlo.

-Muchas gracias.- Sintió aquellas cálidas palabras cerca de su cuello y un escalofrío se hiso presente en su cuerpo, no dijo nada, solo cerró los ojos y apretó el abrazo mientras sentía la ansiosa y alegre respiración del chico.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmesí ligero, y un calor invadió todo su rostro a más no poder ¿En verdad aquel muchacho estaba actuando de esa manera? Se veía tan rudo, como si pudiera arrasar con todo, era muy diferente al muchacho que estaba contemplando ahora, tranquilo, callado, hasta (a su parecer) tierno. Unos cosquilleos en el estomago lo hicieron separarse un poco del otro, lo suficiente como para mirarle el rostro, estaba serio, y lo miraba analizando todo su rostro, aquello le espanto un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para alejarse.

-Estas rojo.- Susurró gracioso, sin dejar de mirarlo, recibiendo un deslizamiento de mirada como respuesta

-Creo que después de todo si podría darte algo

-¿A sí? ¿Qué tienes en mente?

El corazón se le agitaba como cuando estaba a punto de cumplir su objetivo en las rutinarias guerras, sus manos se deslizaron desde el cuello, hasta los hombros del de cabellera más oscura, mirando sin mucha concentración como el pecho de este subía y bajaba con mayor intensidad. ¿Estaba nervioso? No… No lo creía. Soltó un suspiro que alcanzó a chocar con la boca del Scout rojo, provocando un ligero temblor en sus brazos y la parte de la espalda, podía notar como poco a poco cerraba los ojos, y el del equipo azul nada más lo miró sorprendido. ¿¡Lo estaba esperando!? ¿¡Le estaba dando la pasada!?

Ladeó la cabeza extrañado y subió los hombros sin importarle más esa actitud, el menos pálido parecía tener confianza en sí mismo.

Se fue acercando poco a poco, hasta poder sentir algo suave y húmedo ¡Dios! Jamás pensó que fuera algo como eso, se sentía bastante bien. Abrió un poco la boca para hacer mayor contacto, necesitaba más de eso, lo quería, quería sentir más de esas sensaciones que inundaban sus sentidos completos. No falto mucho como para sentir el movimiento de los labios ajenos, y fue ahí cuando sintió que su corazón podría salir del pecho en ese maldito instante, pero no dijo nada, cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por las manos del Scout rojo, las cuales agregaban más presión en su nuca sin molestarle, para nada.

Tras todos esos sentimientos, la separación fue de lo más extraña. El del equipo rojo soltó una pequeña risa sin abrir los ojos, formulando una pregunta en el de piel más blanca.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?- Su voz parecía algo furiosa, en el fondo sabía que no era muy buena idea.

-Si supieras cuantas veces pensé esto…- Aquellas palabras llegaron como balas hasta su ser, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escucharlas.- Me demandarías por acoso.

-Eres un estúpido ¿Sabías?- Preguntó con una sonrisa engreída.

-No más que tú claro está.

Frunció el ceño tras aquellas palabras, pero pronto el enojo pasó tras sentir nuevamente aquellos labios posarse sobre los suyos por sorpresa. Lo separó despacio, posando sus manos sobre el pecho del otro chico y soltó un suspiro mientras lo miraba.

-Supongo que, tengo un vale por dos este cumpleaños…- Susurró el de cabellera oscura, mirándolo de forma traviesa.

-¿A qué diablos te refieres con eso?

-No me vas a dejar con eso como regalo nada más… ¿O sí?

Su cuerpo se estremeció al entender el mensaje tras aquellas palabras, pero por alguna razón, compartió la misma sonrisa traviesa que su "enemigo mitad amigo". Sabía que esto ya no tenía vuelta atrás y que no terminaría ahí. Pero de todas formas…

¿Quién dijo que quería volver o acabar?

**¡Tiempo sin ver este lugar, extrañaba mucho! Comienzo esta nota saludando al lector, dándole las gracias por leer este ESFUERZO (si, mi primer fic de Team Fortress… Perdón si hice sangrar tus ojos) de fic ScoutxScout ;-; xD **

**Ya falta poco para que termine este año, es lo único que quiero hasta ahora =_= Ya no puedo más, odio los estudios… Está confirmado. Bueno, hace un tiempo atrás conocí este juego y me pareció muy bueno, y pues comencé a buscar imágenes de forma inocente (juro que es verdad) y me encontré con mucho yaoi. Entre todo eso salió esta pareja y me anime a probar como sería (Sinceramente, la que más me gusta hasta ahora es Sniper x Scout C: )**

**Hay muy pocos fics de TF2 en español ¡Hay que ponerle ganas amigos, hay que crear! Aportemos con un granito de arena. No tengo mucho más que decir, supongo que nos veremos en otra oportunidad.**

**Nos vemos!.-**


End file.
